


A Howling Good Time

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (hahaha both literal and emotional), Aftercare (delayed?), Come Scent Kink (i.e. some post-sex bum sniffing), Consent Given Prior, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Full Moon, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Knotting, M/M, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Hogwarts, Scent Kink, Transformed Werewolf/Human Sex, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, werewolf/human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: They’d talked about this, and Draco had agreed that he would try it for Harry, once Harry had convinced him he was utterly serious and not fucking with him.The timing, however, was entirely up to Harry, and he'd decided tonight,thisfull moon, was the night.(Contrary to the title, this isn't a crack fic, don't read if the tags ain't your thing XD)





	1. Chapter 1

Harry watched the moon rise and held his breath. Downstairs, in a silenced room, Draco would already be changing. He never let Harry watch, even if he’d finally grown comfortable with Harry seeing him after.

A howl echoed through the house, and Harry’s breath caught.

It would only take Draco a few minutes to overcome the need to sniff everything in the room he was in, then he’d pick up Harry’s scent and follow it to find him.

Harry couldn’t wait, he got up from his slouch against the headboard of their bed and got off the bed. He used magic to banish his clothes away, it gave him a bit more time. He’d planned this out thoroughly, but even if Draco was safe, he could be unpredictable. It wouldn’t do to dally.

With one knee up on the bed, he reached between his legs and started easing the plug out of his arse. It was probably lucky that Draco had been so distracted by time ticking down to the change, or he might have noticed Harry hadn’t showered after their earlier tumble like he’d promised to.

A shiver of excitement passed through him, and once the plug was out, he tossed it to the side and reached for the lube. He quickly remedied the aching sensation of emptiness, slipping slickened fingers into himself. He’d had to dash into the bathroom to get the plug in without Draco noticing, feeling ridiculous the entire time. 

They’d talked about this, and Draco had agreed that he would try it for Harry, once Harry had convinced him he was utterly serious and not fucking with him. The timing was a surprise though, Draco would have worried himself to death before the transformation otherwise, and they’d both figured out long ago that if Draco was stressed going into the change then he was miserable and anxious once changed. The Wolfsbane rendered him safe towards others, but not safe towards himself if he was distressed. 

Harry wanted to feel rotten about springing it on him, but they had agreed it was for the best. And he couldn’t help wanting to surprise him either. Wanting to see how he would react to Harry spread out for him once turned.

It had been a mission to keep it from Draco in the couple of hours until he’d tucked himself away to change. Then he’d changed up to a larger size and left himself half-hard and wishing the moon would rise faster.

But no more waiting now.

After generously applying more lube, he got down on his knees before the bed, draping his upper body over it. He left his wand lying on the bed within reach, just in case.

His arse was facing the doorway, and it would be the first thing Draco would notice as he came into the room, although by that point, he’d have probably scented Harry’s arousal.

Harry pressed his face into the cool duvet and waited.

It wasn’t long before he heard the clicking of Draco’s claws on the stairs, or the scratch of them on the hallway carpet. Fast at first, the pace of his movement then slowed. Harry bit his lip and clutched at the duvet to stop himself from reaching down.

He felt achingly empty, and he was already hanging heavy and hard between his legs. He’d been fantasising about this for months. He’d even closed his eyes and imagined it a few times while Draco was fucking him, but it could never come close.

Behind him, there was a low whine, and Harry’s breath caught in his throat. He glanced over his shoulder. 

Draco stood in the doorway, reared up on his hind legs. He filled the doorframe. The top of his ears pressed flat against the top of the frame, the edges pressing into the sides of his humanoid shoulders. The effect made him appear larger and more imposing than he ever did bounding around on all fours.

A pulse of heat rushed through Harry from how very, very big he was, just standing there blocking the doorway.

Draco cocked his head a little to the side and whined again, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed at the air and then huffed out a loud exhale.

It wouldn’t just be Harry’s arousal he could smell, he’d smell what they’d done earlier too, still lingering on and _ in _ Harry.

Barely able to breathe, Harry looked down Draco’s body to the thick thatch of fur at his groin. The tip of Draco’s cock was already starting to peak out of its sheath. 

“Come on,” he said softly. “What are you waiting over there for?”

Draco’s head cocked again at the sound of his voice, and he dropped down to all fours and came closer. His movements were slow, calculated. It came across less like caution and more like he was stalking Harry.

The notion made his mouth go dry. 

When Draco got closer, he reared up on two legs again. Harry had to twist his upper body around to look up at him. 

It wasn’t hard to see the monster that terrified everyone when Draco towered over him like that. Beneath the thick coat of fur, his humanoid shape was still visible. It had amused Harry at first, that Draco was so scrawny and bony as a human, but so muscled and imposing as a wolf. If Harry wrapped both hands around an arm, his fingers wouldn’t touch.

His hand could disappear inside one of Draco’s. Humanoid hands but big and hairy, tipped with vicious claws. 

The thought of one of those hands curling around his hip, the claws biting into his skin, filled Harry with another hot, dizzying surge of arousal.

Draco huffed again, making a low, rumbling sound. Harry’s heart skipped as he suddenly bent down.

His high hopes were shattered when Draco slobbered all over his face.

“What have we said about licking?” he spluttered, reaching up and pushing Draco’s maw out of the way. “Don’t slobber on my face. Gross!”

Draco huffed another hot exhale across Harry’s face, he managed another long, swipe with his tongue, from Harry’s jaw all the way up to his hairline, before Harry turned and hid his face against the duvet.

That was the thing about monsters, he supposed, most of them were like fluffy animals once you got close enough to check.

Denied access to his face, Draco lapped across his shoulders, alternating broad, rough licks with snuffling brushes with his nose.

“That’s right, I smell like you. We fucked earlier, remember?” Harry laughed. His arousal was waning. It was impossible not to be amused when Draco acted like a gigantic dog instead of the beast he really was. “Sniff a little lower and you’ll get a good whiff.”

One of Draco’s hands landed on the bed and Harry turned his head to take it in. It looked huge from that angle, a mass of sparsely furred, large digits clutching at the duvet like a human hand would, claws already tearing the fabric.

Harry swallowed heavily. There was a reason he’d draped himself over the bed. It gave Draco something to grab on to. As much as Harry fantasised about being gripped in those gigantic hands, he wasn’t stupid enough to actually bait Draco into grabbing him. His skin would be torn to shreds in seconds.

Maybe one day he’d try and clip his claws to satisfy the urge to have those massive hands hold his body, but they had to see how simple fucking went first.

He turned again as Draco snuffled his way further down his back. 

Draco’s bulk was curved over him, a massive wall of fur and muscle. The sight was intimidating. It also made his cock ache with a renewed sense of urgency. He pulled himself up a little higher over the edge of the bed and lifted his arse.

The motion brought his body into contact with Draco’s. It was a soft tickle of fur, and a hot, almost burning touch to the back of one thigh.

Harry’s breath hitched as that heat twitched against him.

Draco whined and shifted, rocking against him. His cock slipped higher, until it pressed against Harry’s lower back. 

The air was knocked out of Harry from the force of Draco’s movement. It crushed him against the bed. He made a low sound of alarm, completely involuntarily, and Draco replied with a shorter, softer whine, his body lifting at once until there was air between them.

“It’s okay,” Harry said, closing his eyes tight. He could still feel Draco’s cock against his back where it had touched him. It was hot, and the heat lingered. The thought of it pressing into him, the heat and size of it, rendered him breathless for a moment.

He reached behind him until his hand met fur. He grabbed a fistful and tugged, pulling Draco back down onto him.

The tickle of fur against his back made his whole body shiver, but Draco had moved a bit, lowered himself, and his cock bumped against the cleft of Harry’s arse.

“Yesss,” Harry hissed as he reached back and fumbled for it.

Draco released a low rumble of a sound when Harry managed to get his fingers around his cock. It was hot in his hand, heavy and thick. He licked his lips and tried to line it up. It took a few goes, as Draco started thrusting entirely too soon. 

Harry probably would have laughed, if he wasn’t aching to have it inside him. He could feel it thickening in his hand and wanted to feel it grow inside him instead.

“Hold still, you stupid mutt,” he muttered, shifting and tugging until he finally felt the slightly pointed tip of it brush his rim.

He only had a moment to brace himself. Draco growled and thrust into him a second later. 

Harry barely managed to get his arm free from between them before Draco buried deep into him. 

The force of it crushed him against the bed again, but he barely noticed through the searing heat of the cock thrusting into him. There was a burn to it, but he couldn’t tell if it was the stretch or just the abnormally high temperature of Draco’s cock.

Draco didn’t give him time to figure it out. As soon as he was buried into him, he was moving. Each thrust crushed Harry against the bed until he could barely breathe, but it somehow made it better. He turned his head to the side and gasped and clutched at the duvet.

All around him was heat. The cock inside him, the heavy, furred body pressing him down. The panting breaths, so close to his face, heating the air around him.

“Oh..._god_...” he groaned.

He could feel it. He could feel Draco’s cock swelling inside him. With each pounding thrust, he felt fuller and fuller with it. He squirmed and shook from the sudden blinding pressure inside him. 

Above him, Draco was growling, whining. He sounded utterly animal, and his frantic fucking only enhanced it.

Somewhere, deep in the pit of Harry’s stomach, he felt like he shouldn’t get off on that. He could tell himself, and Draco, all he liked that the beast fucking him was still Draco, and it was, but it was also a great hulking beast. It wasn’t human. It was more animal than man, and that was wrong, wrong, _ wrong_.

It wasn’t even a fuck, it was mindless rutting.

But as pleasure shook his body, unending from the crushing pressure inside him, he couldn’t hide his mind from how much he liked it.

He turned his head to the side, looked up the muscled, furred arm braced on the bed, until all he saw was a mass of muscle and fur and the occasional glimpse of Draco’s toothy maw, lolling open for loud panting breaths.

Heat and pleasure burned through him from the sight and the feel of him. He closed his eyes tight and gripped the duvet so hard his hands hurt. 

He couldn’t come yet. 

It seemed impossible. The constant, rapid thrusting of that thick cock felt like when Draco would press and rub his fingertips against Harry’s prostate and never relent until he cried and fell apart. His body shook and twitched, his hips jerking away and into each thrust in turns. His every nerve felt frazzled, the fur pressed along his back felt like static in his mind. The duvet against his chest and stomach soft and scratchy in turns.

It was hard to feel anything but the thick, burning stretch inside and the unending pulses of pleasure it sent skittering through him, but he felt himself start to tense, start to tighten and shake even more.

But if he came too soon, it would start to hurt, and he wasn’t entirely sure Draco would be able to stop. 

Each breath became a sob, and he bit down on his lip. He struggled under Draco’s mass until he had his arms crossed in front of him. He gripped his own wrists and dug his nails in. 

The bed was shaking and groaning as Draco thrust, frantic and forceful. Through the haze of trying to hold off the immense wave of pleasure already beginning to crest, Harry noticed his growls and whines start to sound desperate.

“Yes...yes..._come on_,” he sobbed and choked.

Draco’s pace grew more frantic. Harry writhed under him, his whole body twitching. Each time Draco drove deep, the pressure grew. It took several delirious moments, where Harry wondered if he’d already come, if he’d already come and died from it and the afterlife was just getting pounded without end, before he realised the increased heat and burn wasn’t Draco’s cock getting hotter inside him, it was the base of it getting thicker.

A knot.

With a high-pitched whine, he tried to brace himself against the bed. Tried to find some steadiness where there was none. He hadn’t been sure Draco had a knot, all his research had said it was a roll of the die with werewolves, some did and some didn’t have one. But Draco did. He did and it was pressing at Harry’s stretched rim each time Draco thrust deep into him.

More than that, his thrusts were getting longer, he was taking longer before pulling out to thrust in again. He thrust in and then pressed and pressed forward, until Harry couldn’t breathe for the pressure of him.

Draco was trying to knot him.

The haze of his impending orgasm faded just enough for some fear to trickle through. He already felt too full, too overstimulated. If anything more managed to fit inside him he was sure he’d burst.

But he was powerless to stop it. He was like a rag doll, pushed and pulled and shoved around. His body shook and he couldn’t make any part of himself move anymore. It almost felt like his arms and legs were going numb, he couldn’t really feel them anymore. He could only close his eyes tight and sob and moan as the pressure built and built.

Just when he thought he couldn’t stand another moment, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t take any more, the pressure broke, and the thick swelling at the base of Draco’s cock pressed into him and past his rim.

Pleasure and pain ricocheted through Harry. He jerked under Draco as he came, blinding waves of it crashing through him until he couldn’t feel the rest of his body anymore, only the pleasure, only the heat of where Draco still moved inside him, shallow and fast and trapped while the knot continued to swell inside him, locking them together. 

Nothing registered through the pulse of pleasure and the agonising feeling of clenching around the girth inside him, until Draco came with a howl. 

Harry whimpered and twitched as he felt the hot rush of it inside him. It caught the tail end of his pleasure as it began to fade into the pain of overstimulation and stirred it up again, until he shuddered and sobbed and crested the wave again in a blinding pulse of pleasure and pain. He clenched down around Draco, around the knot sitting snug and far, far too big right up against the inside of his rim. 

Again and again he clenched and released, each time shaking from pleasure and gasping through pain. The pulses of heat went on, each fresh rush of it inside him making him clench down again in a reflex he couldn’t stop and wasn’t even sure he wanted to.

Pleasure was pain and pain was pleasure, and all he could do was close his eyes and sob and try to breathe through it.

It seemed like hours later when he came back to himself. Draco was licking the side of his face, nuzzling into his neck. Harry felt the gentle press of teeth against his skin but couldn’t find it in himself to feel afraid. It wasn’t a bite, just a press, and it was oddly intimate. It felt perfect, anchoring him while he still felt the odd sensation of floating without a body.

Then Draco shifted, and Harry felt a sharp tug against his rim. He whimpered and moved back with Draco to keep them together, to avoid the strong pulse of pleasure-pain that threatened to force him over the edge again. 

A large, dangerous hand splayed over Harry’s chest. The claws pricked at him, but a moment later Harry found himself on his side on the floor. He couldn’t quite piece together how they’d made it there without more uncomfortable tugging. It hardly mattered as Draco settled, curled awkwardly around him, still inside him.

As Harry breathed through sensation returning to his body, he closed his eyes and took in the situation.

The cock inside him hadn’t shrunk a bit. The stretch of it was insane. It was uncomfortable. Every twitch of movement seemed to result in stimulation to his prostate, sending pleasure-pain shooting through him. If it went on much longer, he wondered if he might come again, like that surprising second orgasm. He hadn’t even known he could do that. He didn’t really want to have another one, he wasn’t sure he could stand it.

But that aside, he couldn’t be more comfortable. He felt exhausted and boneless, and the tickle of Draco’s fur against him was soothing now. The sound of his panting was familiar and grounding.

Any fear he’d had that Draco might try to move and pull away from him, _ out _ of him, faded away.

Draco seemed content to lie beside him, pelvis awkwardly angled to accommodate their joining, but otherwise a sprawled out mass of muscle and fur.

A sprawled out pile of muscle and fur and that damn tongue.

“Not the face,” Harry grumbled, too tired to lift an arm to swat him away.

Unsurprisingly, Draco didn’t listen. There was the loud and rhythmic thump of a tail hitting the floor, and Draco lapped at the side of his face again, obviously delighted with this turn of events.

Harry sighed and gave up trying to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

A pained whimper woke Harry. He emerged through a fog, groaning and squinting through tired eyes. 

The first thing he saw was the bed, and then he realised he was still on the floor. 

Draco whimpered again, and Harry turned to see he was curled into a foetal position behind him, eyes screwed shut.

When Harry moved, his whole body ached, but nowhere more so than his arse. He gave himself only a moment to grimace through the discomfort, then forced himself to move. He’d left out Draco’s pain potion, and he shuffled over to the bedside table on his knees to get it.

“Harry?”

“I’m here,” Harry murmured, moving back to his side with the potion clutched in one hand. “Can you sit up?”

Draco only groaned, but he started shifting, uncurling, trying to move. Harry helped him up to his feet and then onto the bed. Once he was settled against the headboard, shaking, sweat breaking out over his body, Harry brought the vial to his lips.

“Don’t want it,” Draco grumbled, trying to push it away.

“You know you need it,” Harry said, not relenting.

“Tastes like shit,” Draco said.

Harry snorted softly and tilted the vial against Draco’s lips. He drank it without further complaint, but Harry couldn’t help but tell him, “If they taste so terrible then do something about them, you’re the one who makes them after all.”

Draco grimaced and gagged, then pushed Harry’s hand away when he had it all down.

“Leave the potions to the experts,” he muttered. “You have no idea how groundbreaking it is to even make a potion that can help with post-transformation pain. Getting it to taste good will take years, if it’s even possible without rendering it useless.”

Harry leaned over and discarded the vial in favour of the other one waiting for Draco. At least his energy potion tasted good.

“Then stop whining every full moon,” Harry teased, taking that vial from him too when he was done with it.

Draco scoffed and leaned back against the headboard. He closed his eyes and sighed. Harry watched the tension release from his body. It would be back as soon as he remembered whatever amount of last night he could remember.

It didn’t take long.

“So, last night was the night then,” Draco finally said, keeping his eyes closed. “Was it everything you wanted?”

“How much do you remember?” Harry asked.

“Only fragments. More of the beginning than the end. Instinct took over quickly, thanks to you reeking of me.” He snapped his eyes open and inhaled deeply. “You still reek of me.”

“You slobbered all over me again,” Harry muttered petulantly.

Draco’s nostrils flared, and he shifted closer to Harry. “No, it’s not that.” He touched Harry’s shoulder and then turned him. Harry dutifully faced away and tried not to flinch when Draco’s hand slipped under his arse. “Down here.”

“You have quite the load,” Harry said lightly. “Very excessive.”

Draco’s fingers dipped between his cheeks to brush his rim and Harry flinched away before he could stop himself. 

“I hurt you,” Draco said, his tone horrified.

Harry turned and caught his hand as it retreated. “No. _ No_. I’m not hurt, I’m just tender. You...you have a knot, Draco.”

Draco stared at him in horror. “What?”

Harry rubbed Draco’s hand between both of his. Draco pulled away.

“Lie down on your stomach,” he demanded, reaching over to the bedside table and pulling a vial out of the drawer. 

“What’s that?” Harry asked, doing as he said.

“It’s something I prepared a while ago, in case things...well, in case it went badly whenever it happened,” he said, moving over Harry’s legs and sitting on the backs of his thighs. “It’ll take away the pain and heal any tissue damage.”

Harry looked over his shoulder as Draco put the vial down and gently spread his cheeks to look.

“I’m not damaged,” he said. “I’d know.”

Draco’s nostrils flared, and in a swift and graceful movement, he shuffled down and pressed his face between Harry’s cheeks.

The sound of his inhale, and following groan, sent heat racing towards Harry’s crotch.

Draco reared back a moment later, face turning pink.

“Fuck, sorry,” he muttered. “Instincts are still high and I can _ smell _ what we did and it’s...I can smell the difference too.”

Harry watched as he moved back up to Harry’s thighs and reached for the vial. His hands were shaking and his cock had swelled. 

“Difference?” Harry asked, as Draco coated his fingers in the liquid from the vial.

“Apparently, the composition of my semen changes with the transformation,” Draco commented, reaching down and brushing his thumb over Harry’s rim. There was a slight tingle to it, but with the heat pooling in Harry’s groin, and maybe because of all the overstimulation the night before, it felt more pleasurable than anything else, even if it stung a little. “It smells different. And apparently I like that. Smelling the wolf in you, knowing he had you.”

Harry bit his lip as Draco massaged his arse, applying only gentle touches to his rim, and then moving to knead his cheeks before returning to his rim again. He turned and rested his forehead on the bed.

“You’re not two people,” he said softly.

Draco hummed, pressing the tip of one thumb against Harry’s rim until Harry relaxed and it slipped in. He couldn’t help but hiss from how tender he felt, but it was chased with enough pleasure he hardly cared. The tingle of the potion was turning into a warming sensation, and it reminded Harry of Draco’s hot cock pressing into him.

“I know. I just like to differentiate when I’m fully conscious in that form and when I’m overtaken by instinct, and that’s the easiest way,” Draco explained. “Instinct had control of me last night, so it’s all a blur. Smelling the difference and not remembering the act so well? It’s like it was someone else, but still me. It’s hard to explain. It should probably upset me and make me territorial to smell someone else in you, but I can obviously recognise the scent as myself even if I’ve never smelled it before. Never had reason to be aroused during the full moon before.”

Harry turned and looked over his shoulder again and found Draco’s cock had hardened further.

“You want to fuck me again, don’t you?” he said. “You want to come in me again and mix the scent of the wolf and you.”

Draco inhaled slowly. “Yes, but you’re too sore. It’s fine. I can control my instincts now, and they’ll fade as the day goes on.”

Harry turned forward again and focused on Draco’s hands. He’d slipped two fingers into him, slick with the potion. It felt like he was trying to coat his insides with it. The sting of contact had faded. It didn’t hurt anymore to be touched there. In fact, he was feeling relaxed and aroused enough to quite happily take more.

“You don’t have to control anything,” he said. “Do it.”

“No,” Draco said. “I can’t even imagine what a knot would have felt like, your poor arse deserves a rest.”

Harry snorted. “I came twice, you know. One right after the other.”

Draco’s fingers stilled inside him. His disbelief was obvious. Harry would probably feel the same if he hadn’t experienced it.

“I came the moment you knotted me,” Harry said, crossing his arms under his head and turning his head to the side to rest on them. “I was on the edge for most of the time anyway, it just felt so incredible, but as soon as you got your knot into me, the pressure made me come immediately.”

With an audible inhale, Draco twisted his fingers around until they brushed Harry’s prostate. Harry moaned softly and clenched around his fingers.

“Then, just when I think my orgasm was almost over, and everything was about to start hurting, you came, and that set me off again,” he breathed, shifting his legs and lifting his arse a little. “Your cock is really hot, by the way. Like, temperature-hot, and when you came it was...the heat of you filling me was too much, I was so overstimulated and oversensitive.”

Draco’s fingers retreated, but then returned, freshly slickened. Harry sighed and pushed back against them.

“Go on,” he breathed. “If you want to come in me again to mix the scents together, then do it. I’m relaxed, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“It’s...it’s like I’m claiming you,” Draco said, his voice weak. “Don’t you get that? And doing it twice…it’s like I’m stamping ownership on you while my senses are still heightened enough to smell it. It’s not that I want to fuck you right now just because it would feel good. I want, _ need _, to do it now so that you smell like both of my forms.”

Harry almost laughed. No matter how much they talked about it, Draco just never understood. Harry knew he did a poor job of explaining it, he sure didn’t understand it fully himself, but his desires were obvious.

“Draco, I wanted your big, hulking werewolf cock inside me, do you really think I care that you’re getting turned on by the scent of yourself inside me? Or the fact if any other werewolf could smell me right now they’d know I was yours? Hell, _ I’m _ getting turned on by you smelling yourself all over and inside me.”

Draco uttered a string of low curses, but he shifted up the back of Harry’s thighs until his cock rested on Harry’s left arse cheek.

“So having a big, hulking wolf fuck and knot you didn’t put you off at all?” Draco asked, slipping his fingers out and resting the head of his cock against Harry’s rim.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. He lifted his arse just a little, increasing the press against his rim.

“God, _ no_, Draco,” he moaned. “I couldn’t do that very often, it was so much, too much, even if it was so good. And maybe there are some adjustments to be made to how it happens, but if anything, I want it more now, if you want to do it again too.”

When Draco started sinking into him, Harry groaned. It didn’t feel too small, or in any way not enough after the giant cock he’d had in him last night. The relief was surprising. He hadn’t realised he was worried about that.

Draco still felt just as good as a human.

“You’re fucking weird, you know that, right?” Draco moaned, sliding a hand up Harry’s back to squeeze his shoulder. “I can’t believe we did that.”

Harry hummed as he settled. If Draco hadn’t applied whatever that liquid was so liberally, he had a feeling this would have been too much for him. Probably would have been painful.

“Convenient that stuff works as lube,” he mumbled, clenching and releasing around Draco’s cock experimentally. 

There was no discomfort at all. 

“That was accidental, but I can replicate it,” Draco said, leaning over and kissing the side of Harry’s neck. “Are you really alright?”

“So much better than alright,” Harry breathed. “Are you?”

Draco rocked his hips and moaned softly into the side of Harry’s neck. 

“Never felt so satisfied after a full moon as I did waking up to the smell of what we did,” Draco admitted quietly, before rocking his hips again.

Harry moaned and gripped at the sheets. Draco moved slowly, gently, and he’d normally be frustrated by that, but after last night, it felt perfect.

“I love you for trying,” he said. “Even if you wound up hating it, I love that you tried it for me.”

Draco’s hips stuttered and then stilled. His panting breaths were hot on Harry’s cheek, and for a moment, he could imagine it was the wolf over him. 

Desire burned through him, and he rocked his arse back with a needy sound.

It didn’t make Draco move, but his body shook. It was obvious he was caught between emotions and instincts. It had happened before, though never in this context.

“Wax poetic about how much you love me too later,” Harry groaned, clenching down around him. “_Move_.”

A loud exhale brushed across Harry’s neck, but Draco leaned back and curved his hands around Harry’s hips. He lifted him easily, until Harry found his knees and then almost lost them again when Draco pressed in deep and curled a hand around his cock at the same time.

Draco didn’t last long, but Harry didn’t either. Draco stayed inside him after, stroking him to completion and then waiting until he stopped shaking before slipping out.

Sprawled on his stomach, Harry looked over his shoulder and almost laughed at the war he saw on Draco’s face. 

“Go on,” he urged, reaching back and pulling one arse cheek to the side. 

Draco closed his eyes and made an embarrassed sound before lowering his head and pressing his face to Harry’s arse.

His moan of deep pleasure sent a flush of warmth through Harry’s body. He knew he should probably shower, to help Draco get past his instincts faster as the day went on, but knowing Draco’s reaction, he wanted to keep it all inside and drive him mad with it all day instead.

“Now that you introduced the idea of sex to the wolf, you know I’m going to want you every full moon, right?” Draco said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s arse cheek before casually manhandling him into his back and sprawling on top of him.

He had a mess smeared on his nose and lips, but his nostrils flared with every inhale, so Harry refrained from mentioning it, even though he immediately wanted to know if Draco had felt the urge to lick him clean. 

He’d already pushed Draco’s boundaries far enough for one full moon.

“Brilliant,” he said instead.

“I might stay more conscious the next time,” Draco said, drawing shapes on Harry’s chest and not looking at him directly. His cheeks were pink, though his breathing had long since evened out, and it couldn’t still be the flush of sex. “Since it won’t be so new and overwhelming.”

Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from immediately reacting. The idea that Draco wanted to be more aware was more than he’d ever hoped for. 

“That would be good,” he said once he got himself under control. 

Draco glanced up. “You wouldn’t prefer I was just a hulking beast? I thought that was the part you were aroused by? The raw, animal nature of it?”

Shame rushed up, but Harry firmly forced it down.

“I’d rather be fucked by a beast that is also the person I love, than one that isn’t,” he said. “The more conscious you are through the instincts, the more _ you _ you are.”

“I wish I could remember properly,” Draco said softly. “I’m missing so much, it makes it harder to believe you really enjoyed it as much as you said, even though I know you would never lie to me about something regarding my lycanthropy.”

Harry brushed his fingers through Draco’s hair. Draco closed his eyes and leaned into his touch.

“I could share the memory in a Pensieve,” Harry suggested. “Then you could even analyse it and plan how you want the next time to happen.”

Draco turned and kissed his palm, then rolled off him. 

“Shower first,” he said, casting a long, appreciative look over Harry’s body. “If I’m surrounded by the smell of us for much longer I’ll need to have you again.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Harry said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Once that title popped into my head, I was doomed to never thinking of anything else XD I really should have learned my lesson about joke titles by now hahaha
> 
> Beta'd by OTPshipper98 =)
> 
> **This is a completed work and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
